Babysitter
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: Hinata was bored out of her mind, summer has just started and she had nothing to do. That was until her mom's friend gave her a job, that job is babysitting. But what if it's not the kid giving her a headache but his older brother, Tsukishima Kei. FEMALE HINATA ALERT! Flames welcomed! Five year old Akiteru, Kei's older brother but not in this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Another FEM!HINATA! This time it involves her babysitting someone. A couple of thing you have to know is that Tsukishima's older brother, Akiteru, will now be younger around five. So that make Kei fifteen in this fic. **

**Another will be that I have no idea how their mother looks like or how Akiteru looks like so I made up their appearance and their moms name. I think that's about it.**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five-year old Akiteru, their mom, I don't know if that's considered an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Hinata was lying around in her couch nothing to do since summer just started. She has orange hair with brown eyes and a body boys would kill for although she hides it under a size or two larger clothes Wearing a black tank top and an orange mid-thigh shorts, she decided to count the markings in her roof only to get bored after 20.

She flipped sides laying on her stomach and grabbed her laptop. It was getting destroyed because it's getting old she wants to buy a new one but doesn't have the money for it.

"Let's see who is online." Hinata thought as she logged in on her volley-wide account. It was were most of the volleyball players, female or male, can meet and give advice to the newbies. "Ah the CrownedKing is on, along with the ShinningMoon and the others."

The front door opened before she could even talk to either of them, walking in was her mom with her sister and a pretty blonde haired woman. She was what people called beautiful her blonde hair was curled from the bottom of her hair and her brown eyes were sharp.

"Oh, Shou-chan your here! I thought you had to go out to practice." Her mom said.

"No it was cancelled." She said as he sat up, her shoulder length hair was tied up in the back.

"Well thats good then, Haru this is my daughter Hinata Shouyou." Her mom said. "Shou-chan this is Tsukishima Haru a dear and wonderful friend of mine. We have something to talk about."

Shouyou nodded and put her laptop away after sighing out. She went to the kitchen with them to prepare tea.

"Natsu why don't you go and play in your room. While we grown-ups talk." Her mom said.

"Okay."

"Now Hinata-" Haru started but was interrupted by the orange haired girl.

"Please call me Shouyou or Shou-chan." Shouyou said.

"Shou-chan, I would like to know what you are doing for this whole summer break." Haru said as she crossed her legs elegantly.

"Um nothing much just have some volleyball practice but that's about it." Shouyou said as served them tea. "Why?"

"Well sweetie Haru is a busy woman, she works at the Moon Light store." Her mom started. "She is the lead designer for the clothes."

"You mean that really expensive clothing store at the mall?" Shouyou said as she put her cup down. "Wow the clothes are really nice."

"Why thank you." Haru said as she smiled. "I have a favor to ask you, you see I have two sons one which is five the other is around your age 15. The oldest is Tsukishima Kei and the youngest is Tsukishima Akiteru, and you see my oldest soon is also in volleyball but he has it in the morning everyday and I won't get back til the afternoon so I was wondering if you could watch over Akiteru."

Shouyou was taken back, her babysitting? But then again it makes her have something to do for this summer.

"Alright I will do it. Do I have to wait until you or your son get home?" She asked.

"Great and if you could wait til I get back home my son Kei is a disaster when he gets home. He is usually hungry and can't cook to safe his life. I heard from your mom that you are a wonderful cook! You can use my kitchen and ingredients to cook I will also leave you some money if you need to buy food."

"Alright. When do I start." Shouyou said.

"Tomorrow if possible." Haru said.

"That's fine. Do I have to be there at a certain hour?"

"You can be there by 8:30 in the morning that will be good."

"Done." Shouyou said.

"Thank you so much you have no idea what a relief this is." Haru said. "Well then see you tomorrow in the morning."

"Goodbye and see you."

After the pretty blonde left the mother looked at her daughter's face and smiled.

"I thought for sure you were going to turn her down."

"Yea I was thinking about it but then again I would be left with nothing to do." Shouyou said. "By the way why can't you take care of him?"

"I was until I thought about you. Shou-chan can't stay in the house not doing anything but sleep and use the laptop."

"True. Might as well earn some money during summer. Besides how much trouble can a five-year old be."

T H T H

How wrong she was when she walked in the house was a total mess, socks where all over the place along with chip bags, food crumbs and was that a rotten hot dog? The house was dirty, filthy and smelled bad.

"Sorry about the mess I try to keep it clean, actually cleaned it last night but my son had some friends over and then this happened I tried to keep it clean but as you can see it didn't work out."

Shouyou was surprised about the house being dirty that fast.

"I can clean it if it helps you." Shouyou said as she took of her black sweater, she had on her school's volleyball training pants and sweater along with a regular white shirt.

"That would be wonderful!" Haru said with a cherry voice. "I you don't mind at all that is. Well I need to get going, Akiteru won't wake up til ten and he is not allergic to anything. You are free to take him out, he has a bicycle and loves to go out and take a ride. I have my own your free to use it as well."

"Alright does he need to take any medications or something?"

"No he hasn't gotten anything just that take a water bottle if you decide to take him out on a ride in the bicycle he knows where that is."

"Got that down."

"Alright thanks once again."

"It's no problem."

Making sure the door was closed and locked she went and got to work cleaning the living room and the other rooms while she was at it. Picking up the bags that was full with trash, five big trash bags, she threw them out and started to sweep than mop and continued this for the nest hour and a half.

"Nnn..." Came a voice from the hallway.

Looking up, her hair all tied up in a messed up ponytail, she saw a blonde haired boy with brown eyes. His baby fat was still there leaving no sigh of it going away, she wanted to pinch his cheeks so bad. He was wearing little dinosaur pajamas's. Her brown eyes me his own brown ones.

"Ah hello you must be Tsukishima Akiteru." Shouyou said as she got up and faced him, mop still in her hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes..." Came out his voice.

"Alright do you want me to make you some pancakes?"

"Yes!" His voice was excited.

Laughing she decided to make some for him, making sure he was eating she went back to what she was doing. Making sure to clean Haru's room, the woman had no problem, she went to the older son's room only to be stopped by the younger one.

"Nii-chan doesn't like it when someone enter's the room without his permission." Came the boy's voice.

Shouyou turned and saw him next to her.

"Oh? Okay want me to help you clean your room." She asked.

"Please."

"Alright, let's go."

Another ahour and a half, his room was way horrible then the living room, they walked to said room and threw themselves at the couch.

"I'm tired." Tsukishima said.

"That makes two of us Tsukishima."

"Akiteru, Tsukishima makes me sound like my brother or mother."

"As long as you call me Shou-chan."

"Deal!"

The two decided to watch the TV for the next hour or so. It was around 12:30 when the door opened and voices came from there. Hinata was currently making lunch, rice balls, when she heard Akiteru's voice from the front door.

"NII-CHAN!"

She decided to continue to make the rice balls not hearing the voices get louder.

"I finally cleaned my room with the help of Shou-chan!" Akiteru said as he dragged his brother and his friend into the kitchen table. "You should meet her she's real nice and cleaned up after you and your friends!"

"Oh really?"

"Ne, ne Tsukki who could it be?"

"Beats me."

"Shou-chan my brother is home!"

Turning around she had the plate filled with rice balls.

"There ready." Shouyou said as she put the food on the table only to see two extra faces. "Ah you must be Tsukishima Kei, my name is Hinata Shouyou."

"Whatever." Tsukishima said.

"Nii-chan be nice." His younger brother scolded. "Can I have some now."

"Sure help yourself you guys two." Shouyou said as she went out the kitchen. _'Damn bastard son of a fashion designer.' _She was mad that he just blew her off like she was not worthy to talk to him. _'And here I thought he was cute.'_

Making sure that everything was clean she turned on the TV.

_"-Now onto the news. There have been another school shooting here in Nekoma High, so far there have been no deaths but the number of injuries-"_

Hinata turned of the TV and grabbed her phone to quickly dial the number she new by heart, hearing it ring once then it being pick up.

_"Shou-chan is something wrong?" _Came the voice of his dear friend.

"Kenma are you okay I hears about the shooting and then I got worried so I decided to call and make sure that everything is okay since that is your high school and everything I am so worried right now-"

_"Shou-chan I'm fine just a bullet in the shoulder but that's about it-"_

"A BULLET IN THE SHOULDER!"

Akiteru came into the living room when he heard her scream through the phone, scared he hid behind the couch and let his head poke out.

"Are you okay Kenma, is it still hurting?"

_"I'm fine they gave me some pain pills so I'm alright for now."_

"Still you have a hole in your shoulder does that mean you won't be able to play this coming season?"

_"The doctors told me I can't until next season. I have to go they want me to change bandages and you know how doctors are."_

"Yea make sure not to do anything to strain it or make it bleed again. And no heavy lifting either."

_"Haha, yes mother."_

Smiling she said her goodbye's and hung up.

"Shou-chan is everything alright?" Came Akiteru's voice from behind the couch.

"Yea everything is just fine."

"Okay, can we go out I want to ride my bike!"

"Uhh, sure."

Walking to one of the garages, they have three, she took Haru's bike while Akiteru took his own along with the TMNT's helmet.

"Do you know where you mom's helmet is at?"

"She doesn't wear one saying that it makes her look ridiculous." He answered honestly.

"O-Oh..." Shouyou said before taking the bike out and waited for the small five-year old. "Ready to go."

"Un!"

They took off, her riding on the road with him in the side-walk.

Tsukishima saw them leave from his window, staring at the girl.

"They'll be fine Tsukki, she will bring him back in one peace." His friend Yamaguchi said. He has short black hair that is short, a piece of hair sticking up on the top also has freckles and is around 5'10".

"She better or else I'll make her life a living hell." Tsukishima said as his eyes narrowed. He had short blonde hair with brown eyes, around 6'2".

**Shouyou and Akiteru**

They are currently riding their way back to the house but stopped for a water break.

"Here drink some Akiteru." Shouyou said.

"Ok, thanks." After making sure he drank some they went back on their way to his house. "N-Ne Shou-chan are you single?"

The innocent question made the teen lose control and fall over.

"Ow." She said as she sat up.

"Ah, sorry it was a sudden question." Akiteru said as he too stopped riding the bike.

"No it's alright, why do you ask?" She said as she got back on her bike and made sure Akiteru was in her line of view.

"Because Nii-chan is single and it also looks like you are to." Akiteru said as he kept riding his bike.

"Ow that was hurtful." Shouyou muttered. "So what if you bro is single it has nothing to do with me."

"But you are the perfect girl for him!"

"W-What!"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the living room when they saw someone fall.

"Ah it looks like your babysitter is a klutz." Came Yamaguchi's voise.

"Just what I needed." The blonde said as he took note in the girls pink cheeks. He heard the words from his little brother.

"I mean you don't care about looks, I can tell just by looking at you. Or money since you're not snooping around for it like the other babysitter's do. Plus you didn't flirt with him most do because of his looks and money, your just perfect for him!"

"I will pretend I did not hear the first comment." Shouyou said. "And no thanks I could care less about those types of things. So sorry but I'm not interested in dating your brother."

"What!" Tsukishima said, managing to keep his voice low, not wanting them to hear.

"He's playing matchmaker." Yamaguchi said.

"Ah, c'mon just for a day or maybe even half a day." Akiteru said.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not ready to date someone let alone someone who I even know."

"Fine." Pouting Akiteru entered the living room and sat next to his brother brooding.

Shouyou saw this and walked to the kitchen, she didn't know that the small five-year old was plotting something while brooding.

Shouyou was drinking water when the older blonde entered and whispered the words she never wanted to hear.

_"Welcome to hell."_

Turning around she saw his smirking face.

"Love."

Her brown eyes widen at the last word.

"I'M HOME!"

* * *

**So, likey likey? I honestly do the things Hinata does. I babysit and her house is messy and since I'm a clean freak I clean the house but not the rooms since I'm not allowed to enter certain ones...**

**Anyways please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my dear readers how's it going. I bring you a new chapter.**

**Answer's to my reviewer's:**

x10TIMEx: **Thanks, and I try my best.**

Keramiks: **Thanks for supporting me and my obsession with Female Hinata fic's.**

a random nymph: **I thank you for your support I will be updating it!**

TheDragonLovesThePrincess: **Thanks for reviewing, I try my best with Kei.**

GIRL OF PARADISE: **Thank you I will keep those tips in mind for future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five-year old Akiteru, their mom, I don't know if that's considered an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Now onto the story! Please enjoy.**

* * *

_"I'M HOME!"_

Hinata turned to see her charges mother walking through the front door with a smile on her face. Haru walked to the place where Hinata was and smiled at her.

"Thanks Shou-chan." Haru said as she walked over to her. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Ah, no thanks I need to go to the store to get a couple of things for my mom." Hinata said. "Thanks though."

"Alright be careful on your way it gets dark easily now." Haru said as she walked Hinata to the door.

"Nee-chan's leaving?" Akiteru said, tilting his head.

Hinata and Haru squealed then ran to him to cuddled him. Akiteru let himself be cuddled by the two women and smiled at them. Hinata let go of Akiteru, although she did not want to, and stood up patting his head.

"Well I need to get going." Hinata said as she went and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Akiteru, Mrs. Tsukishima."

"Bye Shou-chan!" Haru said as she waved.

"By Nee-chan!" Akiteru said as he too waved while jumping up and down. Smiling she left not giving the older brother a glance only his friend a small smile.

As she was leaving she got a message from one of her friends, opening her phone she saw that it was Yachi.

_Where are you, can we talk?_

Texting her she didn't see who she walked into.

_**Sure I'm heading to the market right now if you want to come I'll wait for you at the usual place**_

Sending the text she bumped into someone causing what the person had in his hand to spill on her phone.

"Ah."

"Oof!"

She was on her back staring at the sky wondering what just happened. Sitting up she was met with angry blue eyes and a fierce glare.

"U-Um..." Sweating she backed up.

"You dropped my milk."

"Huh?"

"You dropped my milk." He said then went to her and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up to her feet. "And you are buying me a new one."

"What about my phone. Are you going to buy me a new one." Hinata said as the teen dragged her to the supermarket.

"Tch hell no." Was all he said as he kept dragging her.

"Then why should I buy you milk!"

**Yachi**

Yachi was waiting for her friend at the market. She has blond hair that goes to her shoulders, her usual happy expression was turned into a worried one. She had her eyes scanning all the different canned food products, this is where they would usually meet since Hinata had a thing for canned food.

"What's taking her so long?" Yachi said as she grabbed two cans of Ravioli for her orange haired friend.

"I said I need to buy a couple of other things." Came a voice she is used to hearing.

"And I want t go home." An unrecognizable voice was also heard.

"Damnit I need to go here and that's where we are going!" The voice said.

"Tch."

Looking up she is met with her friend and a strange boy, ignoring the boy she ran to her friend tears in her eyes.

"Hinata!" Yachi said as she extended her arms to hug the smaller teen.

"Yachi?" Hinata said as she is hugged, putting her arms around her taller friend. "What's wrong?"

"WAH!" Yachi cried on her shoulder. "H-Hinata."

Hinata didn't let go of her just waited until she was done crying and then let her go.

"What happened Yachi." Hinata said as she took her hand and walked to the section that had the food she was looking for.

"-Hic- I did something horrible." Yachi said. Rubbbing her eye with the hand that was not occupied.

"You can tell me about it." Hinata said the turned to face the boy. "Kageyama can you get me that up there."

Kageyama went and grabbed the bag of sugar the girl wanted.

"Here."

"Thanks I think that's all. We can all go to my house and have a snack while we talk. You to Kageyama." Hinata said. Paying for everything she went to grab the bags only to have a pair of hands take them all. Looking up she saw that it was her new friend, Kageyama. Smiling brightly, she said, "Thanks Kage!"

Blushing the taller teen muttered and looked away from the smiling girl. _'Damn it, I was doing fine watching her from a distance.'_

Hinata hummed all the way to her house ignoring the looks she was receiving from some people. Tilting her head she saw Yachi looking at the ground with a sad face, frowning she thought of all the things that could make her cry so much. Coming up with none she turned back to the road and up to her house door, opening it she let her friends in before closing the door.

"I'm home mom." Hinata said as she and the other two took off their shoes. "And I brought some friends over."

"Nee-chan!" Hinata's little sister yelled as she came running to her.

"Hey there Natsu." Hinata said. "Come on in guys."

Following her to the kitchen, Kageyama dropped the bags on the table and introduced himself.

"Hello Mrs. Hinata my name is Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama said as he bowed to show his respect.

"Oh my what a gentlemen." Hinata's mother said. "Hello Yachi it's nice seeing you again. Go ahead and go to your room, I'll bring in some snacks for you three."

Nodding the three went to Hinata's room and sat down. Kageyama at her desk with the two girls on the turned so that he was straddling the chair and arms folded on the back part of it.

"Yachi, what's wrong." Hinata said as she tried to look at her. But Yachi was hiding her face away from them.

"Promise me you won't hate me after this." Yachi said as she looked down at her hands. "Promise me you won't leave me, like _them._"_  
_

Hinata's eyes widen at the mention of 'them' while Kageyama scrunched his nose up knowing that he was no involved in a girl talk. Grabbing his milk he started to drink and listen.

"Well, it happened over a month ago when I finally l did it with him." Yachi said. Kageyama choked on his milk while Hinata looked confused.

"Did it?" Hinata questioned. Kageyama, after the after shock of choking, face palmed at her 'innocence.'

"Yes did it, as in having you know..." Yachi made hand movements only to confuse her more.

"SEX DUMBASS!" Kageyama yelled with a blush on his face.

_**SLAM**_

"Is everyone okay? What happened why did you yell?" Hinata's mother said as she slammed the door open with a knife in her hand.

"N-Nothing mom just having a talk..." Hinata said with a blush on her face. Hinata's mother turned and saw the same blush on her daughter's friends face as well. "Oh, alright then sorry for interrupting!" And closed the door as if nothing happened.

"Ehem." Kageyama 'coughed' to get everything back on the conversation.

"Oh yea, and um, I gave myself to him." Yachi said. Looking away from her friend and the guy. "Today I found out something that killed me in the inside. Hinata, I'm pregnant with his kid."

Hinata and Kageyama looked at her in shock.

"Didn't you use protection." Kageyama couldn't help but blurt out.

"We did but we didn't notice that it broke. As soon as I told him me disappeared. He won't answer my calls nor my texts." Yachi said as she started to cry more. "And what also happened my mom found out and kicked me out of the house, what am I going to do Hinata."

"Yachi I_..._" Hinata was at a lost for words before taking it one by one. "You now you are welcome to stay here for the time being, we will have to my mom but otherwise she will let you stay."

Kageyama didn't know what to do, this was his first time being over at someone's house. Hell this was his, whats the word oh yea first friend. He sat there until Hinata out stretched an arm for him. Groaning he went and sat at the blonde's other side and joined in on the hug.

_'Is this how you hug someone? Am I doing it right?' _Kageyama thought. He rested his head on Yachi's and looked down at Hinata who was whispering comforting words to her. They spend a little more time like that and before they knew it Yachi was already asleep.

"Lay her on the bed." Hinata whispered as they laid he there and covered her.

"Now what." Kageyama said as he followed Hinata out.

"We can play video games until its dark." Hinata said as she lead him to the living room.

"Here are some snacks. Where's Yachi?" Hinata's mom said as she noticed her daughters friend missing.

"Ah, she fell asleep." Hinata said.

"Oh alright." Hinata's mom said as she walked away to make some dinner.

"Let's play."

The played until it was dinner, paused it then resumed it until Kageyama's parent's came to pick him up. Hinata put a futon on the floor for her to sleep in since Yachi has not woken up from the time she fell asleep. Getting comfortable she closed her eyes and went to sleep, trying to get as much as possible for her charge tomorrow.

Waking up the next morning refreshed she got up and took a quick shower to go to work.

"Mom tell Yachi that I'm working ok I forgot to tell her yesterday so can you tell her for me." Hinata said.

"Alright have a good day Shouyou." Hinata's mom said as she made breakfast for her, Natsu and Yachi.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Walking to the house she thought about what to do so she could help out her friend. She then remembered about her new friend Kageyam.

"Damn Kageyama still owes me a new phone for wetting mine." Hinata muttered. "I still haven't told my mom what if she calls me or something then what will I do."

Arriving at the house she opened the door only to see the house empty, deciding to pick up she started to clean the house again, sweep than mop. After that she turned to see it was 9:40, deciding to make breakfast for Akiteru she wen to the kitchen and began cooking. Humming she heard a door open from the hallway the close.

Smiling she turned the stove off, since she was done cooking, and walked into the living room to see the TV on and a blob of blond hair sitting on the couch. Grinning she quietly walked to the couch and then jumped the blond person hugging him around the neck and nuzzling him also. Half of her was hanging on one side of the couch while the other was on the couch hugging the blond.

"Akiteru~ How are you this morning!" Hinata said as she continued to cuddle him.

"Well I am doing fine Nee-chan." Came a sleepy voice from the hallway. Hinata froze and turned to see her charge in the hallway in his TMNT PJ's whipping his eyes. Then looked down to see who she was hugging only to turn white.

Brown eyes met with a smirking teen.

* * *

**Please review~**


End file.
